Worth It
by PGerv214
Summary: She couldn't choose, so she would let them choose for themselves, but either way, they can't stop her from going back to him. "Do you want to come and live with me in the Feudal Era?" Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there :) I know I haven't put any stories up in a while but unfortunately school is starting up again and since it's my junior year it's very important :P Well, this is just a little one shot I thought of, I hope you like it! I do not own Inuyasha :)**_

**Kagome's POV-**

_Three years_. Three years since I last looked into his eyes. Three years since I was able to hold him. Three years since I heard his loud, obnoxious, yet hypnotizing and perfect voice. Three years since I last saw Inuyasha. _Three agonizing years._

Those were the thoughts that ran through my head as I stared at the well house. I am eighteen now, and yesterday I graduated from high school. Looking back at it, I wonder why I wasted my time. I had no plans for the future..all I wanted was to be with him. But the well was sealed...It's been sealed since we defeated Naraku, and I haven't been able to even speak with him.

When you think about it, you always assume your best friend moving away would be the worst thing in the world. But they've never experience what I was going through. I couldn't see him anymore. My best friend, love, and strength disappeared one day and I still can't see him. I can't even _talk_ to him. Now _that_ is the definition of torture.

"Stop it Kagome...you're only going to make things harder" I muttered to myself, but I couldn't help but walk towards the well house. Every day since that horrid day, I've been going to the well and seeing if it would work, and everyday I would leave the well house, disappointed and heart broken. However, I couldn't help but have hope. He taught me that...

He taught me to never give up, no matter how hopeless things seemed. It made me wonder if he believed the well would open again, was he waiting for me? Or...or did he already move on? I shuddered at the thought.

"Stop it Kagome, just stop it" I commanded before opening the doors and walking down towards the well. It was dark, and I stumbled slightly, but soon I was standing in front of the well. "Empty..." I muttered and sighed loudly. "I know I should just give up...it's unhealthy...but...I want to see you" I whimpered, before closing my eyes as the tears started to build.

Suddenly...I could feel a cool breeze, blowing up towards my face which was facing the bottom of the well. I didn't dare open my eyes... I couldn't. Surely, I must be hallucinating. The well hasn't worked in so long..why now? However, despite my rational mind, I slowly opened my eyes and looked towards the bottom of the well where there should be dirt, and ground, but instead...I could see beautiful clouds and a bright blue sky.

"Oh my god" I whispered, as a smile slowly spread across my face. This couldn't be real, but I could feel the familiar breeze, the rushing sensation, and I was about to swing my legs over and jump when a single thought struck me. My family.

I didn't want to leave them...I love Inuyasha, I couldn't deny that, but I saw the tears in my families eyes when they had no idea what was happening to me. I could hear them sobbing as they wasted moments worrying about me. How could I just leave them here to go into an era full of monsters?

I wanted them to see me get older. I wanted to _see_ Sota grow up. I wanted them all to see me get married and have kids. I wanted my mom to know she was a grandmother and be able to hold her grandchild and help take care of it. I wanted them to be with me, wherever I went. What if I went through the well right now and it closed again, leaving me there and them here? We'd never see each other again...

"Mama! Sota! Grandpa!" I yelled before turning on my heels and running out of the well house and into our home. Once I was in our living room I stopped to take a breath. "Mama! Sota! Grandpa meet me in the living room!" I screamed and sat down waiting for them.

It was a long shot...but I can't choose between them. At least I'd be giving them the choice. Once they were all in the living room and I was able to quiet them down and stop their questions, I had them sit on the couch while I stood in front of them. While waiting, I came up with a speech that I could use to explain things to them, but now that they were sitting in front of me, when my mouth opened, only five words spilled out of my mouth.

"The well is working again" I said which left them all quiet. After I took a few deep breaths, I felt calm enough to continue, despite the nervous expressions on their faces. "I want to go back, I really do...but I don't want to leave you all. You're my family...and if I go through the well, I don't know if it'll seal itself again. I want to raise a family over there...I want to have a family over there...but I can't do that without _my _family. So...I was wondering if you all would like to go through the well with me and live in the feudal era with me" I stated, rushing the words out of my mouth. There was a brief silence when-

"I'm in" my eyes snapped up and I was soon staring at Sota, who was standing now and staring straight at me with a look of determination in his eyes. "I want to go with you to the feudal era" he stated which caused me to smile.

"Me too" my grandpa said, but he of course stayed seated. "I have only a few years left, I want to spend it having new experiences and being around new people, and maybe I could learn more about being a priest" he said and I couldn't help but start to feel giddy. Sota and Gramps were going with me to the feudal era. I couldn't help but have hope that Mama would agree to as well.

We all started staring at Mama...waiting for her to speak...but I could tell that she was shocked. However, after a few moments, she glanced at Sota and Gramps and a small smile appeared on her face before she turned back to me. She then shrugged before standing up and walking towards me.

"Who am I to say no when the rest of my family already agreed?" she asked, before pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but squeal which caused her to laugh and push me away from her. "Alright. I'm going to go call your aunt and tell her that she has to come and sell the house. It'll be hard to explain to her to just sell everything, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it if I tell her to keep the profit" she stated before laughing.

"Oh my god...are you guys...are you serious?" I asked, and I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I watched as they all smiled at me and nodded, before Mama excused herself to go call our aunt. To say I was shocked was an understatement. They were willing to drop their lives in order to come live with me in an era that has no electricity or running water!

After twenty or so minutes, Mama came back, looking slightly annoyed, but you could tell by the way she held herself that she had been successful, which made me smile. It made no sense...but then again, jumping into a well and showing up in the feudal era also made no sense.

"Alright, it took longer then I thought, but she finally agreed. I told her where the spare key is, and since the shrine is family property, she'll be able to sell it with no questions asked" she explained and I smiled brightly. "Do we need to pack anything?" she asked and I grinned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pack ramen, and some first aid supplies, just in case. I'm gonna pack as much of that as possible, then call my friends and say good bye and that we're moving to America. Sota, you should bring your soccer ball and some cards and such, you know, to keep you entertained. Remember though, pack light, we have to carry this stuff to the village and out of the well" I explained and they all nodded.

"Well I'm not packing anything, I want the full experience" Grandpa complained which caused me to giggle before going into the closet and pulling out a cat carrier. I didn't want to leave Buyo alone, but I didn't know how we'd take him over along with our bags.

"Good, then you can carry Buyo over!" I exclaimed, which caused him to grumble but he took the cat carrier before sitting on the couch and putting Buyo inside. "Alright everyone, just meet here when you're done" I said and they nodded. With that, I took off to my room.

I went straight for my closet looking for the one thing I knew I tucked away two years ago. My yellow back pack. When I finally was able to dig it out, I couldn't help but hold it to my chest and let tears of joy fall from my eyes. Okay, so they weren't just tears of joy, they were tears of built up frustration, hurt, anger, sadness, and of course, heart break.

When I finally finished packing, it was already sunset, which surprised me. I mean, I didn't think it'd take that long, but I wandered around for hours wondering what to bring and what I would need. In the end, I decided that I didn't need anything that I couldn't get there, so I emptied my bag and filled it with all the ramen in the house, and all of my first aid supplies.

I then called up Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi and told them, and even though they protested, I told them it had to be done before apologizing. With that, I took a shower before brushing my teeth, doing my hair, and dressing in a light pink dress that was tight around the chest, and loose from the waist down so when I spun around or turned around it flared out slightly and went down to mid thigh. I also put on white strappy heels, and even though I knew it was bad to wear to the feudal era, especially since it was dark and I might have to run from a demon, I wanted to look nice, even if Inuyasha already moved on.

"Stop it, Kagome, just be glad you can see him again" I muttered, so I patted my cheeks before smiling brightly and headed down stairs. To my surprise, everyone was already there, waiting for me, chatting about what they were going to do when they get there. "Alright, we're all ready?" I asked and saw Sota had only a small back pack, as well as Mama, which she most likely filled with pictures of the family. They all nodded, which caused me to smile.

"Well lets get going, we're going to have to be quick since it's already dark out...we don't want to run across any demons" I said, and I could see Sota get nervous. He's only came across a demon, besides Inuyasha, once, and it scared the crap outta him...almost literally.

We headed towards the well house while everyone asked me questions while I tried my best to answer them all. When we made it inside, Sota and I helped Gramps onto the lip of the well so he was standing on the edge before handing him Buyo. I then put my back pack, before helping Mama put her's on as well.

"Alright everyone, hold hands so we have a circle" I said as we climbed onto the edge along with Gramps. I then grabbed his wrist from the hand that was holding Buyo's cat carrier while he took Mama's hand, who took Sota's hand, who took my free hand. "On the count of three, jump. One...two...three!" I yelled and we all jumped in, allowing the blue light to wrap around us like an old, familiar blanket.

When we landed softly on the ground, I looked up to see the star filled sky, which made me smiled brightly. I couldn't believe I was back. I waited three years for this to happen, and it was finally coming true!

"Alright, now we need to figure out how to get out" I stated before looking at Mama who looked at me like I was crazy. "What? what did I say?" I asked but she just laughed before pointing up. I followed the direction she was pointing to and saw Sota, with gramps behind him, slowly climbing up a ladder. I walked over and touched the ladder which was made out of vines and sticks and other things available. "They were waiting for me..." I whispered, and looked up again and laughed to see Sota still climbing, but I noticed for the first time he was holding Buyo's carrier in his teeth.

"Come on, Kagome, your friends must be waiting" Mama said, before placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and she started climbing up, and I followed quickly behind her. Once we were all out of the well, I told Sota to walk in front, then Gramps, then Mom, then myself, as we headed towards the village. After all, I needed to watch their backs in case something showed up. When the village was in view, I could feel my heart beating in my chest. It looked the same. I could see a few new hunts from people who must've just moved, but other then that it was exactly the same.

"Alright everyone, quick. We'll go straight to Kaede's so we can go to sleep" I explained and they nodded. Not many people were outside, but the people who were stopped and starred when they saw us. Hell I even heard them saying my name. When we made it to Kaede's I quickly pushed the mat aside and stepped inside.

"Kaede?" I asked, and I saw an old women, and young girl look up at me. I instantly recognized Kaede, who hadn't changed a bit, and I also recognized the young girl as none other then Rin.

"K-Kagome- chan, ye are back?" Kaede asked and I couldn't help but run over and hug her. She quickly hugged me back before pushing me away, smiling, as she looked me over. "Ye grew to be a beautiful maiden, Lady Kagome. I cannot believe ye have returned...and ye brought what I suppose is ye family" she stated, glancing behind me at my mom, Sota, and Gramps.

"Yeah, I found out the well was working again, and we decided we wanted to live here" I explained and she nodded before smiling at my family. After they all introduced themselves Rin came over and hugged me and explained that she was here helping Kaede while Sesshomaru was controlling a pest issue near his castle.

"Well Lady Kagome, ye are in luck. A family moved to a new village the other night and left their hut vacant. Ye and ye family may live in it if you wish. Unfortunately, I must get back to my patient" she stated and for the first time, I noticed an unconscious man on the floor who had a wound on his arm. "He struck himself with an axe when cutting fire wood, however, I am missing an important herb" she explained and I nodded.

"Once I get my family situated I'll look for it, which herb do you need?" I asked, and she smiled before telling me the name. Thankfully I remembered the name and I knew I could find it in the forest.

We headed to the hut she pointed out and I put my bag down before starting a fire. Even though I wanted to save the ramen for Inuyasha, I gave them some to make dinner with before going to fill a pot Kaede gave me with water.

However, when I got there I saw a women kneeling by the creek with two young girls while a man sat cross legged not far from her watching her as he held a small infant. As I approached, I couldn't help but think they seemed familiar, and then I saw another child step out from besides the man, which caused my jaw to drop, along with the pot.

The sound made them all jump before turning to stare at me, and I could see a shocked expression on their faces as they starred at me. I couldn't hide the smile that broke out on my face as I bent over and picked up the pot and walked over to them slowly.

"Hello Miroku, Sango, Shippo" I said softly, and they immediately stood up before rushing towards me. The first to reach me was obviously Shippo, who bounded into my chest, causing me to drop the pot again. "Hey Shippo! I've missed you!" I exclaimed and I could see tears in his eyes as he smiled. Sango was next to reach me, and she ignored Shippo before pulling me into a tight hug, crushing him in between us.

"Kagome! I missed you so much!" Sango cried as she hugged me before pulling away and smiling. "Oh..um. These are our children" she said gesturing to the young girls along then the baby. Miroku smiled and I could feel my smile grow as I realized they were finally together. I walked over and took the child before handing him to Sango.

"Come on Miroku, we're not strangers, give me a hug!" I said before hugging him. Remembering how much of a lecher he was, I was very proud when he didn't grope me like he used to, but instead just gave me a nice friendly hug. "You've trained him well, Sango" I stated when he and I pulled apart which caused him to pout while she giggled. I then picked up the pot before heading to the creek and filling it with water.

"Come on, there's someone I would like you to meet" I said and they nodded before picking up the kids and walking back to my family's hut. Once inside, I gave the water to my mom and began the introductions. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, this is my Mom, my brother Sota, and my grandfather. Mom, Sota, Gramps, these are my friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Miroku and Sango's children" I explained and they all shook hands.

"Kagome, am I safe to assume that you bringing your family here means you intend to stay?" Miroku asked, and I smiled brightly before nodded, which earned another round of hugs from them.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner, I promised Kaede I would go find some herbs for her so I'll be back in a little bit" I asked and they nodded before starting a conversation with my family as I left. I then walked to Kaede's hut, and found her waiting outside with a basket to put the herbs in and my old bow along with a quiver of arrows.

"Thanks Kaede" I said and she was about to walk inside when I stopped her. "Um, Kaede, where's Inuyasha?" I asked, finally getting the question I've been dying to ask out. She smiled at me in a knowing way which made me blush before looking around.

"We do not know, he ventured off to find a place to spend the night" she explained which caused me to knit my brows together. Why wouldn't he stay in the village with Miroku and Sango? The question must have been obvious considering my facial expression because Kaede sighed. "Did ye not notice it was the night of no moon? Inuyasha would only stay with us when ye were around. He, after all, trusts ye more then any of us" she explained which caused me to blush.

"God I can't believe I didn't notice it was the new moon. Good thing Mama gave me that solar powered flash light in case of emergency" I babbled, mainly to hide my disappointment of not being able to Inuyasha until tomorrow. "Well I'll be quick, don't worry" I said before turning on the flash light and heading into the forest.

Once in the middle of the forest I was able to find all sorts of herbs, including some really rare ones along with the ones Kaede needed. I couldn't help but smile as I realized this would be my life from now on, and even though it seemed boring, it made me really happy. However, that happy feeling disappeared when I heard something shift in the tree next to me before something screamed and slammed onto the ground probably twenty feet from me.

"Shit..." it grumbled and shifted again which allowed me to see a human foot peek out from the other side of the tree. The movement caused the person to hiss loudly, obviously in pain, and I feared the person broke something.

"My god! Are you okay? Oh god" I screamed before dropping the basket of herbs along with my bow and arrow. "Oh god, what am I suppose to do, I don't have any supplies with me" I muttered as I approached the person, worried about how severe they were injured. I quickly walked around the tree so I was starring at the man who had fallen. Unfortunately, I couldn't see if he was awake or not because his long hair covered his face. There were a couple gashes from the fall, but it didn't look like anything was broken.

"Um...sir...are you okay? Is anything broken? Did you hit your head?" I asked before taking the flashlight and poking his side. The person groaned and I could see a few bruises forming on his skin, the poor guy. "Hey, can you answer me? I wanna know if your okay" I complained and I heard him growl and when he sat up I froze.

"Why do you even care!" he hissed and I could tell he was disoriented by the fall, and irritated. I couldn't really blame him, I mean...it was the night of the new moon, and he was human. "God, I can't even be alone in the woods, even that stupid fox demon wouldn't leave me alone today. Do you know how-" he started, but he seemed to see me for the first time. "K-K-Kagome..." he stuttered and I smiled slightly.

"You're always grumpy during the night of the new moon. Now calm down and let me see if any of your bones are broken, that was a bad fall" I said as I looked down to inspect his legs. However, I felt a hand grip my shoulder before pulling my into a tight hug. "Inuyasha.." I muttered as I blushed brightly, but despite my embarrassment I immediately hugged him back, crushing myself to him. "I missed you" I whispered, kicking myself for not noticing it was him in the first place.

"Kagome" he whispered, and without warning, I felt something warm press against my neck. I shuddered as he trailed kisses down my neck before pulling away, only to press his lips against mine, which caused me to moan slightly. He smirked before pulling away and pressing his forehead to mine, keeping his eyes closed. "I can't believe you're back" he muttered and I smiled.

"I'm not alone.." I said which caused him pull back shocked. "Come on!" I said before standing up and taking his hand and pulling him up. He followed slowly behind as I picked up the basket of herbs and my bow and arrows. I turned around and smiled at him and saw he had a slightly irritated look on his face. "Let's go! Dinner should be ready soon" I explained before walking towards the village once I was sure he'd follow.

Once we arrived at the village, I dropped off the herbs at Kaede's before heading towards the hut my family and I shared. I heard laughter from the instead and smiled at how happy everyone sounded. I quickly pushed the mat aside before walking inside with Inuyasha not that far behind me.

"Hey guys I'm back! Look who I found!" I exclaimed before gesturing towards Inuyasha. They all looked up and smiled at him in a weird way that kinda made me feel like I was missing something. I looked at Inuyasha before smiling. "Inuyasha, you remember my family" I said and I saw a smile break out on his face as he nodded. My mom instantly stood up and walked to him before throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"I never got to thank you for saving my daughter" she said which caused him to blush. I then noticed her whisper something in his ear that made him blush, but nod, but unfortunately I couldn't hear what she said. She laughed then took her seat and smiled. "Let's have dinner, we're having ramen" she said and I watched Inuyasha's eyes light up.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. We all talked and laughed, but I noticed Inuyasha was pretty quiet. After a while, Sango and Miroku insisted they needed to put the kids to bed and they'd see us in the morning. Once they left, Mama said that we should probably get to bed and started setting up the futons and blankets for us. I went to help, but Inuyasha grabbed onto my wrist before putting his finger to his lips to tell me to stay quiet.

With that, he lead me outside and to a smaller hut that had looked vacant when we arrived. He walked inside casually before starting a fire and sitting down as he starred at the flames. I walked over and sat next to him and I could tell he was nervous about something. Was he nervous something would attack tonight? Aw man I left my arrows at the other hut!

"Are you staying for good?" I heard him asked, which suddenly made me jump. I looked and saw him looking at me. Yes he was handsome as a human, but he just didn't seem like himself. Not to mention he hated every second of _being_ a human. I guess it didn't matter though, I loved him in any form, even as a full demon.

"Y-yeah..I am. Unless you don't want me here" I said sheepishly and he scoffed before rolling his eyes. I felt my heart clench, and my breath became staggered as my conscious urged me to just tell him the truth. "After all, I wouldn't stay if the person I loved didn't want me here" I whispered before looking back at the fire. I could hear his breath hitched, and I closed my eyes and waited.

I didn't have to wait long however, because he grabbed me again before pulling me into a tight hug and kissing me again. I melted into him and before I had time to react he flipped me over so I was lying on my back with him hovering over me as he kissed me. When he did pull away I was breathless and didn't want to open my eyes in case it was just a dream.

"I love you" he stated before kissing me again so I didn't have time to react. When he broke away he immediately started trailing kisses down my neck. "God I missed you" he murmured, and I silently thanked the new moon for allowing Inuyasha to tell me how he really felt.

"I love you too. You have no idea how long I waited for the well to work again. Everyday, I would check, just so I could see you and be with you again" I said and he pulled away before planting a kiss on my lips and smirking.

"Good, because I'm giving you no choice but to marry me" he stated plainly before kissing me again. I smiled brightly before wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself against him. I was only slightly aware of the fact that my dress had hiked up my leg so it barely covered my panties, which made me blush until I noticed that Inuyasha hadn't realized that yet.

"You're such a cocky bastard" I murmured which caused him to smirk. "I wouldn't have it any other way" I said which caused him to break into a full blown smile. "So whose hut is this?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Mine, obviously. Where else do you think I'd be staying? With Sesshormaru?" he asked and I pouted slightly which caused him to smile. "I wanted to stay in the village, just in case you came back" he explained and I smiled.

"Just in case? What would have stopped me?" I asked and I saw a gloomy look on his face. I could nearly see the gears turning as he thought about every possible out come that would have keeped me in my time, possibilities I couldn't even imagine.

"I..I was worried. I thought maybe you found someone there..that...that you wanted to spend your life with..and forgot about me..us" he stated and I felt my heart sink a little bit. I smiled sweetly at him before placing my hand on his cheek, capturing his attention.

"You know, I worried about the same thing everyday, but I told myself that I didn't care as long as I could see you again, even if you were married with children. This is, after all, my home" I said and he looked at me, and I could see a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Your right, I should have been so paranoid. I would see you again, even if it meant just that, only _seeing _you" he said and I smiled again. "I'm glad I'm able to do more then see you though" he whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

We stayed like that for a while, so engrossed with each other that we didn't even notice the fire dieing out until I felt goose bumps forming on my thighs. He grinned when he ran his hand over them before picking me up easily, despite still being human, and bringing me over to the futon. Once I was safely on the futon, he reached into a bin and pulled out a comfy looking blanket.

However, he didn't put it on my, he just stared at me like he was trying to think something through. I couldn't help but blush and straightened out my legs when I realized he could probably see right up the skirt of my dress.

"How are you going to be comfortable sleeping in that?" he asked and I blinked before looking down and realizing how tight the dress felt on my chest. He grinned before taking off his haori and handing it to me. "Change into that" he commanded before stepping outside the hut so I could change in privacy.

I quickly took off my heels and dress before wrapping his haori around myself much like I did when we were trapped in Togenkyo. Once I was decent, I told Inuyasha he could come back in before making myself comfortable on the futon. He quickly joined me before pulling me closer so my head was resting on his chest with my right arm slung over his stomach. He then snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me as close as possible before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Sleep. We'll tell everyone the news in the morning" he whispered and I nodded before snuggling up to him with a smile that seemed almost permanent planted on my face. After all, why wouldn't I smile? I was finally home.


	2. Author's Note! Please read :

_** Hey Everyone! Just a quick question. I was thinking of writing a sequel for Worth It after I finish the stories I'm currently working on. What do you think?**_

_** I was also thinking maybe I'd make it a slight lemon since I've never posted one of those before.**_

_** What are your opinions? Please either private message me, or review this note to tell me what you think. I'll also be asking this on my other stories such as Hallow and Marked on both fanfiction and tumblr until my decision is made. Thanks!**_


	3. Sequel!

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**So I know I've mentioned writing a sequel for this story on multiple occasions… Well I actually got to it!**_

_**I am currently working on one of the MANY sequels for Worth It, called You Have My Blessing.**_

_**Now I absolutely love this story, but there probably will be other sequels for Worth It and sequels for You Have My Blessing as well. I really think I can do a lot with these stories and as long as I have your support I will continue to write them **___

_**Anyways, check out You Have My Blessing! This will be a short chapter story and it's pure fluff **_____

_**Anyways, thanks guys and I hope you enjoy the story **___


End file.
